


Anyone For A Game Of Badminton?

by Sarahamburger, Sarasa_pen



Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Not much too say, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-08-28 09:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8440300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahamburger/pseuds/Sarahamburger, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarasa_pen/pseuds/Sarasa_pen
Summary: The title says it all.
Hope you like it!





	1. Meeting the Boyzzzz

JSE/Reader: Chapter 1 (Meeting the boyzzz)

"Damn it," I mutter to myself as I attempt to hit the shuttlecock with my racket. 

Miss. 

"Damn it Matthew!" I shout at my older brother. 

He chuckles as I scoop up the shuttlecock and serve it to him. Our game starts nicely, but I miss again and the shuttlecock drops to the floor. 

"That was way too high, just so you know. That was an out," I tell him. 

Matthew just grins at the glare I give him and pick up a stray shuttlecock near his foot. Just as he's about to serve it to me, my ears perk up at the sound of voices. 

Three, actually. 

This badminton court is new, and people usually don't come to this court, this being the reason Matthew and I came here tonight. 

"I thought this place was new?" I ask Matthew. 

"Yeah, it is," he replies. 

I shrug my shoulders and go back to my 'badminton stance', holding my racket like I would a sword. 

Matthew serves again, and I manage to hit the shuttlecock. DOWNWARDS. 

How? Don't ask. 

I crouch on the floor and groan loudly. 

"Damn it!!!! How?! Every single damn time!" I yell to myself. 

I put my head on my knees and cry out loudly. After my small tantrum, I stand up again and grin stupidly at my brother, who's walking over to me. 

"Okay, I feel SO much better now!" I laugh. 

I hear a soft chuckle beside me, and I turn to look at the nearby benches where our water bottles are sitting. Three people sit on the benches, holding their rackets and water bottles, giving me amused looks. All three of them are wearing baseball caps and sunglasses, despite it being night time, and I swear I can see a tuft of bright green hair from under one of the guys' hats. 

"Oh, hey! Do you guys wanna play?" I asked, pointing to the court with my racket. 

"No, no, it's okay! You guys just finish up first, we can wait!" The one with the tuft of green hair says. 

That voice sounds way too familiar. I decide to take the chance. 

"Are you... Jacksepticeye, by any chance?" I ask warily. 

"Oh, shit! We got found out!" He jokes and removes his hat and sunglasses. 

The other two men do too, revealing Pewdiepie and Markiplier. 

"Holy hell," I whisper to myself. 

"Uhh... Wow, meeting my favorite Youtubers at the same time..." I say, still in awe of the three men. 

"Hahaha, I guess we tend to have that effect on others!" Jack laughs and winks at me. 

I nod, not trusting my mouth in case I say anything stupid. 

"Soo... You wanna play with us?" I offer. 

"Why the hell not?" Pewds answers and grabs his racket, heading over to stand beside Matthew. 

"Hey, nice to meet you! I'm Matthew, and she," Matthew points to me with his racket, "she keeps pestering me to watch your videos, it's pretty funny, the way she tries to get me to watch them!"

Everyone laughs loudly and I blush a bright crimson. Mark stands beside me, and we grin when we realize that we hold our rackets the same way. Jack sits down on one of the benches near Mark and I and takes a swig of his water. 

To say Mark is strong is an understatement. He is EPIC at the game. We won every single game that was played and pissed Pewds off in the midst of them. Just when Felix was about to start yelling at the top of his lungs, Jack stepped in and held him by the shoulders to prevent him from stomping us to death. Unfortunately, Jack can't restrain the raging man as he runs towards us, yelling some sort of battle cry. I squeal loudly and run to hide behind Mark and bury my face into his shirt. Just when Felix is about to come and beat the crap out of us with his racket, he suddenly stops in front of Mark and laughs loudly. I peek out from behind Mark and see Jack holding his phone, presumably taking a video of us. I look up to see that Mark's face has turned as red as his hair. 

"Omygosh, I'm so sorry!" I quickly release my tight grip on his shirt and step away from him. 

"I-It's okay," he mutters, face still red. 

"Haha! Anyway, lets just continue!" Felix says/shouts. 

"Okay, Mark, you can change with Jack!" He motions for the two of them to swap. 

After they do so, the game started. 

Jack keeps apologizing for every loss that we had and blames it on himself. 

"Aww, Jack, it's okay!" I say for the 3rd time, feeling super bad for him, seeing as I was the one who lost the point. I pat his shoulder and get into position again. Matthew and Pewds win 7-5, and each match was pretty long, so by the end of them all, we're sweating so much that it's all dripping onto the floor. 

"Well, that was crazy!" Jack says loudly. 

There are nods of agreement as everyone is too tired to even speak. 

"Thanks for letting us play!" Mark pats Matthew on the back, but withdraws his hand like lightning the second he touches it. 

"Geez! Why're you so damn sweaty?!" Mark exclaims. 

"Do you guys want to come over to our place for drinks or something? Like just freshen up...?" I ask. 

The three men talk about it for a moment, and agree. 

"Yeah, why not? We've got time!" The men shrug. 

"Okay! We live really near, so the walk will be super quick," I tell them. They nod their heads and begin to pack up their things, taking long-assed drinks from their water bottles. Mark unscrews his water bottle cap and raises said bottle above his head. I watch with a face void of all emotion as he pours the water remaining in his bottle all over himself. 

"Ahhh! That feels so much better!" Mark says. He looks over at me, noticing my raised eyebrow and frowns slightly. 

"I think you were supposed to be all like, 'Hey, what did you do that for?!', not all, 'I'm totally cool with that.'" He pouts. 

"Do you have any idea how many times I've seen people do that where we live here?" I grin widely. Man, this day is basically a laugh compilation. 

"Well, let's get going, our parents want us to be back by 8.30," I say. 

"Okay!" Jack fist pumps. 

"So why are you guys here in (Y/C)?" I asked as we make our way back to my place. 

(A.N. (Y/C) means (Your Country other than Los Angeles, Ireland and where Pewds lives... Cuz I forgot.) )

"Oh, we came here for PAX, actually. You didn't know?" Mark answers. 

"Oh my gosh, PAX is in (Y/C)?! I had no idea!! I really need to go beg my parents for tickets!" I exclaim. 

"Let me check if there are still tickets available," Jack pulls out his phone and goes to the PAX page. 

"Aw crap, they're sold out, shit," he mutters loud enough for us to hear. My heart literally breaks at that one line. Felix must have seen the hurt in my face because he goes up to me and grabs my shoulders. 

"Hey, don't be so sad, three of us are allowed one ticket each for a special fan to watch the panel BACKSTAGE. And guess what? Imma use that ticket for YOU," his eyes bore into mine with determination in it. It takes me all about 5 seconds to comprehend what he said before the words sink in. 

"What? R-Really?!" I ask. After Felix nods, I completely lose it in my mind, but don't know how to express it in words. 

"Thanks Felix, I just... Wow." 

Everyone laughs at my reaction and I giggle too. 

"We're here," Matthew says. 

I jump happily upon seeing the stray cat that I love to pet after school lazily walking around the place. I creep slowly towards the cat as it eyes me cautiously and stands rooted to the ground. I bend down to its level and click my tongue softly, just to clarify that I'm not a bad person who tortured cats for fun. It warily and slowly walks towards me and my outstretched hand. It meows softly and purrs as my hand touches the soft fur of its head. 

"Hello lil' kitty, how're you doin'?" I croon. It responds by rubbing its head against my slightly curved hand and I begin to lightly scratch at the crown of its head. While this was going on, the boys had made their way to the lift lobby of our block, but Jack stayed behind to watch my interaction with the cat in fascination. 

I inwardly groan when I hear a group of loud MOTHER FUCKERS coming our way. 

'You're gonna scare the fuckin' cat away, come on!' I think. I sense the cat's uneasiness at the sound of the loud-assed people , so I gently pet its head as a goodbye and watch it run away from the noise. I sigh deeply. Why couldn't people treat animals nicely? That cat must have been through a lot for it to have had part of its left ear gone completely.

"That was cute," Jack speaks up after seeing the cat go. I turn around quickly, not expecting Jack to have stayed behind to wait for me. 

"Oh," I say, standing up, "Thanks, I just really like cats, as you can see."

"Well, I do too, they're really cute and their fur is so fuckin' soft!" He exclaims happily. I smile at his bubbly attitude. 

"Yeah, Um, shall we go now?" I ask, pointing in the direction of the lift. 

"Yeah, yeah, of course!" He replies. 

~Small time skip brought to you by Tiny Box Tim!~

"Well, here we are!" I motion to the front gate of my flat. 

"Haha! It's yellow! I love yellow!" He smiles. I simply chuckle and open the gate, leaving my slippers outside and letting Jack leave his outside too. We step into the house and I close the gate behind me. We see Mark and Felix sitting on the living room floor drinking my helper's famous homemade ice lemon tea and having a very lively conversation with my brother about video games. 

"Drink?" I ask Jack as I pour myself a healthy amount of the ice lemon tea. 

"Yeah, thanks," he picks up the cup from the counter and takes a sip. 

"Ooh, that's some good shit right there!" He exclaims after swallowing the drink. 

"Yeah, it's 'The Best Stuff On Earth'," I say. 

"Did you just quote Snapple's slogan?!" Mark yells from the living room. I giggle. I take my cup and Jack's and head to the living room. 

"Mmhm," I respond to Mark as I sit down on the floor beside him. 

"Damn, I love that stuff!" Felix shouts. 

"Dude, I'm right beside you!" I laugh. 

"And guys," I begin, "try not to swear too much, my little brother likes to pick up on those things. And you can't say 'crazy', 'stupid', or 'hate', because the 'little child' will scold you." 

The men nod, and Jack asks,"how many siblings do you have?" 

"Four," I reply nonchalantly, way too used to the question. 

"Hey, I have four siblings too!" Jack exclaims. Mark and Felix look at us knowingly. 

"What?" I ask when I notice them staring at us. 

"Oh, nothing~" Mark says way too suspiciously. I decide to ignore him for the time being and continue to talk to Jack about how annoying siblings can get. We are in the middle of a heated argument about being the youngest with Mark and Felix as our VERY interested spectators when my parents come home with Andrew, Rachel and Sophie from IKEA, chatting extremely loudly. 

"Shit," I mutter under my breath when I hear the gate open. 

"Hey guys, did you have fun playing badminto-," my dad cuts himself off mid-sentence when he sees me sitting on the floor of our living room with three grown men with brightly colored hair. 

"(Y/N), what's going on?" He questions me. 

"Uhh, hey Dad! How was IKEA?" I attempt to deflect his question with one of my own. 

"Don't you pull that trick on me, young lady." Dad points a warning finger at me. By this time, the five of us have scrambled to our feet, looking at my dad. 

"(Y/N), who are these men?" My mom gently asks, stepping forward from behind my dad's towering figure. 

"Um, these men are my favorite Youtubers?" My answer sounds like a question. 

"And what are they doing here?" My mom asks again. 

"Matt and I were playing badminton," I look at my dad, raising an eyebrow so as to tell him, 'I told you so'. "And they came over wanting to play, but we were already playing, so we just asked them to join us,"   
I tell my parents truthfully. 

"Then we finished and offered them to come back here and drink some ice lemon tea with us before they leave?" I look at the guys and they nod. 

"Yeah, we just came to hang out with (Y/N) here for a while before heading back to our hotel," Mark says in my defense. 

"Oh, so you're the Youtubers that (Y/N) watches all the time! Jacksomethingeye and Marki-Markiplier?" My dad points at Jack and Mark. 

"Daddd, it's Jacksepticeye and Markiplier!" I whine. 

"Okay, okay, Jacksepticeye and Markiplier... Which one of you is Jacksepticeye and Markiplier again?"

I face palm so hard that I think that there's a red handprint on my face. 

"Jack," I point to him. 

"And Mark," I point to the other man standing beside me. 

"Okay?" I give my dad a questioning thumbs up. He smiles at me sarcastically and flashes me two extremely enthusiastic and cheesy thumbs-up at me. 

"Well," Felix stretched, "I think we should be getting back to our hotel, it's getting pretty late."

Mark nods at Felix, and turns to me. 

"Do you wanna exchange numbers? You seem like a pretty cool person and I want to keep in touch with you," he says as he pulls out his phone from his drawstring bag. 

"Umm... Okay!" I try not to freak out at that moment and run over to where my phone is charging, opening up a new contact page. I hand my phone to Mark and he hands me his. For my name I type in 'Your Best Friend (Y/N)' and enter in my number. I give my phone back to him and I see that he put himself as 'Markimoo' in my phone. I grin at that as Jack hands me his phone to enter his number. I do the same thing with Jack and Felix, putting the same name for all of them. 

"We gotta go now, see you, (Y/N)!" The men put on their shoes and walk out the door, waving at me. 

"See you! I'll call to tell you if my parents let me go for PAX!" I shout as they enter the lift. 

I notice Jack's smile at that and I feel like I'm soaring.


	2. Surprise...

"So can I go for PAX? Please?" I beg my parents the next day as they look at each other, silently debating. 

"Okay, but ONLY on the terms that you come home by 10pm, got it? And one of the men have to send you home; the public transport would have ended for the day and I don't trust you with a taxi," my dad says. 

I nod excitedly and decide to call Mark. 

I pull out my phone when my parents have left the room and dial Mark's number. 

"Hey Mark!" I say when he picks up. 

"Hey (Y/N)! You sound excited," he replies. 

"Of course! My parents just allowed me to for PAX!" I exclaim excitedly. 

"Wow! That's great!"

"Yeah! But my dad says one of you have to send me home..." 

"Oh, I can do that!" Mark suggests. 

"Really?! Thank you so much!" I almost yell into the phone. 

Almost. 

"No problem!" Mark laughs. 

"Okay, imma call Jack now, see you!" I say, and hang up after Mark. 

"Top 'o the mornin' to ya laddie!" Jack yells the second he answers the call. 

"Top 'o the mornin' to ya too!" I reply cheerfully. 

"What's up?" He asks. 

"My parents just allowed me to go for PAX!" I exclaim. 

"Woah, really? That's so cool! I'll really look forward to you coming!" He says. 

"Me too, I can't wait! And Mark's gonna be taking me home from there, so I'll be totally safe!"

"Oh. Okay," his usually cheery attitude has suddenly changed to an almost seemingly sad one.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask. 

"Huh? Oh, yeah! I'm fine!" He sounds happy again. 

"Okayyy... You wanna go out for dinner or something? My parents might allow me to; they really seem to trust you guys!" I ask again. 

"Uhh... Yeah! I might have a chance to film a vlog or something... Actually, I don't think I should, people might be like 'hey, who's that girl?' And stuff, ya know?" 

"Yeah, I totally understand!" I answer. 

"Okay, what time were you talkin'?" Jack asks. 

"Maybe like 7 or something? The dinner crowd MAY have finished, so that should be okay," I say. 

"Okay! I just discovered this really cool place near my hotel, I'll text you the place? I kinda have to go now and upload a video." 

"Okay then, see you!" I tell him and hang up, suddenly feeling like the world is FINALLY giving me a chance to be happy. 

~Time skip brought to you by the happiness that you feel when your parents finally allow you to have SOME freedom!~

I'm standing in the lobby of Jack's hotel, waiting for him to come down from his room. My dad had driven me here, and I didn't object. He dropped me off with a warning of 'If You Don't Get Back Early, I Will NEVER Let You Go Out With A Guy. Ever.' I nodded, feeling a little more than scared. But I still told him that I loved him and gave him a kiss on the cheek, all the while telling him that I would be back by 10, LATEST. So now I'm here, waiting for the happy-go-lucky man to come skipping into the lobby when he exits the lift. 

But he doesn't. 

He almost drags himself towards me, and I know what scary means now. He looks like a fucking ZOMBIE. 

"Jack, you okay?" I stand up to go over to him. 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is the cab here?" He weakly replies. 

I nod, and begin walking with him towards the main entrance of the hotel. Or more like shuffling. It's fucking scary, the usually happy and loud assed man is now a creepy dude who looked like he was going to die any moment. 

"Jack, are you sure you're okay? We can always go back to your room and get you to rest," I say. 

Jack hesitates for a moment, and nods slowly. I'm pretty sure he can't make it all the way to his room alone, so I sling his arm over my shoulder and support him the rest of the way back to his room. I have never been so happy that I wore flats. 

~Time skipp!!!~

We're outside Jack's hotel door, and he's now fishing out his keycard from his back pocket. He opens the door and everything is dark. I tell him to slip the card into its respective holder but he doesn't comply. 

"Hey, Jack. You want me to just go now...?" I jab a thumb at the direction of the elevator. 

He doesn't say anything. 

"Jack? Heya friend! You okay?" I wave my free hand in front of him. 

"Oh, yeah!" He snaps out of his trance-like state and I immediately feel soothed now that his loudness is back. 

"Let's just leave the lights off, for now, okay? My eyes kinda hurt from the lights," Jack asks me in a slightly softer voice. 

"Okay," I nod. 

We hobble into the room, Jack's arm still around my shoulders. I close the door behind me when we've entered, and we're enveloped in darkness. All of a sudden, I'm being shoved against the wall of Jack's room, and a cold metal is pressed lightly, almost gently, against my neck. I yelp as his body presses against mine. 

"J-Jack...?" I can't stop the slight tremor in my voice as said man chuckles darkly. 

"Did you REALLY think I was that asshole this WHOLE time?!" Jac- whoever he is, asks me menacingly. 

"I just assumed you were sick or something-" My voice gets cut off by a loud banging on the inside of Jack's bathroom door. His head snaps towards the sound and he snarls. 

"Fuck," he breathes out. 

He releases me, but not before shoving his hand into my back pocket and grabbing my phone. 

"Hey!" I yell loudly. 

The man holds it out of my reach and I wave frantically to get it back. He gets tired of my attempts to get my phone back and slaps me across the face harshly. I stumble to the floor, clutching my burning cheek in my hands and glare at the man. He chuckles at this and holds me down with his foot on my stomach. When I've completely stilled against his 'touch', he removes his foot and steps over to open the bathroom door. It swings open to reveal a struggling form in the darkness of the room. The man flicks on the light of the bathroom, and I flinch at the sudden brightness. My mouth hangs open at the sight before me. 

It's Jack (?!), bound at the arms and legs, kneeling on the floor with his mouth gagged with a bandana. His eyes squint at the light, and he struggles more when he sees me on the floor, yelling out muffled curses. 

"Jack! Oh, shit! Are you okay?" I ask, but feel fucking STUPID for asking that as I take another look at his kneeling form. I discreetly prop myself up on my elbows and take a closer look at him. His nose and lower lip is bleeding, while there's a long gash from his sideburn to the bottom of his right eye. 

'It's a miracle that his eye didn't get completely cut out,' I think, and try to push down the horrible feeling of having to puke. 

"As you can see, he put up quite a fight," the man in front of me says. "I wonder if you would be just as reluctant to submit..."

I bite my lip, not wanting any more trouble for Jack to have to clear up. But then, what DOES this man want? And why does he look the same as Jack? These thoughts swirl violently in my head as Jack continues to struggle in his bonds.

'Fuck, I need to help him first!" I think and look around the room for anything that can help me. I see a small knife lying on the floor a couple of feet away from me and start to form a plan in my head. While the imposter kicks Jack in the stomach harshly for 'making too much noise', I dive for the knife and grab it. I hold it out in front of me desperately as I stand up and the man turns around to growl at me. 

"You fucking BITCH!" He roars, and he tackles me to the ground, straddling my hips and pinning me underneath him. His hands swipe at the knife, but I hold it above my head, out of his reach as he claws at my arms to grab the knife. I squeak as I look down to see my shirt beginning to ride up my body, and the man smirks wolfishly at this. 

"Getting flustered over such a small thing, eh?" He grins and stops his attempts to take the knife from me, instead holding my upper arms down to the floor with one hand and taking the corner of my shirt with the other. I close my eyes and turn my head away, not wanting to see what he'll do. The hand moves upwards, ever so slowly, but it suddenly stops. I smirk to myself as the the knife flies over the man's head and lands directly in front of Jack. Before the guy can react, Jack hurriedly picks up the knife and begins to cut at the bonds on his wrists. When the man starts to get up, I lean upwards, and with the remaining strength I can muster, I push him away from me as hard as I can. The man starts to fall, and I manage to flip him over while he's doing so. I pull his hands tightly behind his back, making sure his head will come into contact with the floor, and that he will have nothing to brace himself with before it happens. As planned, his head hits the floor with a sickening crunch, and I wince as the impact knocks him out. I lay on top of the man, breathing hard from the adrenaline rush. I remember Jack, and quickly check for a pulse on the man first to ensure that he's not dead. I breathe a sigh of relief before getting up and running over to Jack. I kneel down behind him to untie the rope around his ankles, and once I'm done, Jack turns around to hug me tightly like I'm the only thing left in the world. And to a fangirl, that means A LOT. He's apologizing for not telling me sooner and saying that he shouldn't have agreed to today's dinner, but he didn't want to hurt me, so he just did. I gently stroke his back when I feel my shoulder getting wet, he's crying. So I hug him back just as tightly to tell him that 'I'm here, don't worry about anything'. When he's done, he pulls away from me, wiping away his tears, and I do so myself, but a bit more reluctantly as his warmth slowly disappears. 

"Okay, Jack, I want you to tell me what just happened , so I can try to help you in case this happens again," I say, sitting down in front of him. 

"I don't think you'll believe me, though..." Jack mumbles, looking away. "It's alright, I will believe anything you say," I look at him with determination, and he smiles a bit. 

"Okay, you know the guy the fans created, Antisepticeye?" I nod quickly. "Well, someone 'created' him because he's actually real. When I'm jealous or angry, he'll come out and start to destroy things. He's the dark side of me, and I'm REALLY not proud of it. So he must have come out when a fan saw him probably from my window or something because the next day, POOF! He's trending on Tumblr and twitter and my ask boxes are piling up with messages on whether he's real or not. Of course I have to say that he's not, and that it's really cute to see a dark side of me that I 'don't have'. So this whole thing starts to build up and this is when he starts to get stronger. Whenever someone talks about him, he gets stronger, and more and more of him starts to break past the barrier that I've created inside of me. It's not a physical barrier, more of mental one. So when Halloween came around, I decided to do the pumpkin carving, if you've seen it on my channel. And because Halloween is about spooks and scares, Anti came up again on Tumblr and starts to trend again. He takes over my Tumblr account, and starts to make everyone excited for the 'Big Day'. Now by this time, he's strong enough to break through the barrier, but only for a short period of time. So during the pumpkin carving video, the barrier gets destroyed, and despite the number of times I try to push him back, he still breaks through and the whole thing happened. The video was totally legit, despite what I said in the next video where I still have the faint marks on my neck. Those are real too, because they're here," Jack shows me the red lines on his neck, and I wince at how painful they must have been. 

"So yeah, in short, the man over there on the floor is Anti, and every single video where he appeared in October was the barrier slowly crumbling away," he finishes. I look over at Anti on the floor, and sigh. 

"You know what? I totally believe you, because all this," I motion to his face, "is more than enough evidence to show me that he's real. So right now, we need to fix you up and find a way to keep him in," I stand up and offer Jack a hand. He takes it, and I pull him up to his feet. 

"Do you have a first aid kit here?" I ask. Jack nods and goes to grab the kit while I look at Anti on the floor, remembering my phone in his back pocket. I warily pick it up when Jack comes back with a small box.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry for the short chapter, it really makes me happy whenever you guys kudos or comment, so thank you for your support and I will be back with another chapter!


	3. Happiness

"Ow!" Jack hisses when I dab the antiseptic on his face gently with a cotton puff.

"Jack, I'm really sorry, but you need to stay still or else I can't clean this up!" I huff in slight irritation, but smile ever so slightly when Jack completely stills for me to continue cleaning his face. He stays perfectly still the rest of the time I'm cleaning him up, except for the not so occasional wincing. When I've placed the last bandage on his face, I step away from him, and snicker a bit.

"What?" Jack asks.

"I'm so sorry, but I've made you look a bit like a mummy," I giggle, biting my bottom lip. I notice his eyes flicker to my lips, but they quickly dart away to look back at my eyes.

"It's okay, I think it's kinda cool to look like a real mummy, don't ya think?" He replies, feeling the bandages tug slightly at his skin as he grins. I nod, smiling at how positive he can be even in the most painful situations. He's not even complaining about how his face hurts, he's grinning about how I made him look like a mummy with all the bandages. I feel so alive when I'm with him, and it's only been a day since I've met him. The next thing I know, I've wrapped my arms around his neck in a hug, and he hugs me back without question.

"Thank you for staying so strong this whole time, Jack." I feel tears begin to prickle at the corners of my eyes. "You've been through so much, and you still pulled through to punch life in the face like the total boss that you are!" I smile sadly, the tears making their way down my face. I let out a sob that wracks my whole frame, and Jack jolts slightly.

"(Y/N), are you okay? Are you crying??" He asks. I shake my head against his shoulder and pull away, half-heartedly wiping the tears away with the sleeve of my jacket.

"No, don't cry," he mutters, pulling me in for another hug. I cling to him tightly, unwilling to let go of him. "Do you wanna stay here for dinner? I don't think either of us are in the mood for going out, are you?" Jack asks softly into my hair. I shake my head, and mutter, "I think hotel food is fine."

xXx

We've called room service, and we're watching television when there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," I say, getting up from the bed and making my way to the door. I open it to reveal a young man carrying a tray of food.

"One fish and chips, and one spaghetti carbonara?" He asks. I nod my affirmation. "Yes, thank you so much! I'll take these in, it's no worry," I say, and take the tray from the man. I swing my leg to close the door after he's left, and I bring the food to the bed.

"Here is your spaghetti, your majesty," I place the plate in front of him and he grins. "Why, thank you, young lady." He half-bows (since he's under the covers) and picks up the cutlery. I shuffle under the covers with him and he makes room for me. We continue to watch television while eating, a cheesy comedy that has us in peals of laughter even with the most shitty jokes. We finish dinner, and put the plates aside to snuggle even deeper into the soft covers. My hand accidentally brushes the front of Jack's pants in our wiggling around, and I immediately apologize awkwardly as he blushes brightly, spluttering out an, "it's okay..."

We manage to get comfortable, but its only for a few minutes before my phone starts to buzz at 9:45 with a reminder to 'get yo ass home or dad WILL kill ya'.

We curse loudly as we fumble out of the warm confines that is the bed and slip on our shoes. We quickly grab our phones and wallets before stumbling out of the room, slamming the door shut and running to the lift. We jab the lift button hurriedly and groan at the slowness of the lift, deciding to run down the stairs. We make it to the ground floor, panting and out of breath, but we have to hurry or we won't make it in time. Outside the hotel, we manage to flag a cab and tell the driver my address. I think the driver can hear the desperation in our voices as he nods and speeds off. We heave a sigh of relief and slump into the seats, fanning ourselves with our hands as sweat beads at our foreheads.

"I really hope we make it in time or your dad won't trust me to take you out again," Jack snickers, and I giggle slightly.

"Are you implying that this was a date?" I smile slyly at him, and pink colors his cheeks and neck.

"N-No... I'm just saying that- ...Yeah, I guess that's what I'm saying?" he gives up on trying to find an explanation and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, making me smile warmly at him. "I would love to think that," I say tiredly, and lean on his shoulder, letting out a yawn. Jack pets my head gently, smiling softly.

xXx

I awake a few minutes later to the cab stopping at the correct destination, and I stretch my limbs before getting out of the car with Jack. He's already paid for the ride, so I can't insist on paying. We hug tightly, and I pull away, smiling.

"I hope you get better, call me when you get back, okay?" I ask, and he nods. "Sure, I'll call," he says, before leaning in to place a chaste kiss on my cheek. If it weren't for the dark of the night, I'm sure he can see the bright red blush dusting my cheeks.

"Umm, yeah. Good night," I grin and kiss him on the cheek, smirking at his reaction. He gets completely flustered by this, and trips over his own words.

"Yes, well... Good morni- I mean, good night!" His smile becomes strained as his words come out NOT how he intended them to. I snicker a bit and turn on my heel, waving goodbye to him. I hide behind the corner and watch him get into the cab again, and the cabbie drives off. I sigh to myself, and make my way home. I get into the lift and press the floor button before the doors close and the lift begins to move upwards.

I turn my phone on to see that Jack has messaged me already, and I giggle at his concern for my safety. I decide to text him back to calm him down.

Me: I'm fine, Jack...

Me: In the lift otw home

Jackaboi: that's great to hear, and you'll be JUST on time

Me: yup! Thanks again for the 'date'! *wink wonk*

Jackaboi: no problem! :))

I smile as I get out of the lift and walk to my flat. I open the gate and door while removing my shoes with the front of my feet. I step into the house and put my shoes back into the shoe cabinet quietly; my siblings are sleeping. My parents are watching television, and they look up when they hear the gate opening. They smile when they look at the clock because it's exactly 10 pm.

"Well, you made it in time, good job," my dad smirks as my mom smiles at me.

"How was it?" She asks, and I stiffen up a bit. "Umm... It was... Interesting," I reply, my mind wandering to the whole Anti thing.

"Great! Now, go and change to go to sleep, you're waking up early tomorrow," she says, putting on her mom face. I groan softly at the thought of waking up early and nod reluctantly. "Finee..." I drawl tiredly before hugging my parents and getting ready to sleep.

I remember that I have to call Jack when I'm in my room, and unplug my phone from the charger. I dial his number, and snicker when he answers at the first ring.

"Hey, (Y/N), I thought you weren't gonna call. I was thinking of calling just when you decided to," he says. I stay silent to fool with him, and he starts to get worried.

"(Y/N)? (Y/N)?! Are you oka-"

"TOP O' DA MORNIN'!!" I suddenly yell into my phone, startling him. I hear him fumbling with the phone and I laugh when I hear it drop to the floor.

"JAYZUS CHRIST, (Y/N)! What the fuck?!" He complains, but I can hear the grin in his voice. "Sorry, sorry," I mumble, and my mom comes into my room.

"(Y/N), please be quiet," she says angrily, and I apologize again, but to her this time. She closes the door, and I put the phone to my ear again.

"So, anything up with Anti?" I ask.

"Nope, when I entered my room with a baseball bat I borrowed from next door, he was gone, nowhere to be found." I furrow my brows at this.

"That's strange," I state.

"Yeah, but I'm sure we'll figure it out together," he says, and I smile at the 'we'.

"I'm glad you have such faith in m-" I get cut off when I hear fumbling on Jack's side of the phone and a swear, resulting in Jack suddenly hanging up, and I look amusedly at my phone.

'He probably accidentally pressed the 'end call' button,' I think hopefully. I decide to retire for the night and put my phone to charge.

I don't see the sudden urgent text from Mark in caps.

xXx

Waking up in the morning, my thoughts drift to last night, and I smile stupidly I myself. I close my eyes again to catch another moment of sleep, but my phone buzzing on the table interrupts me just when I fall asleep. I get up and turn my phone on, only too see messages from Mark and Jack. I open them and read Mark's one first since there's only one message.

Mark, 10:57pm: HELP.

I gulp in horror and open Jack's messages to see if they have anything to do with Mark's text.

Jack,10:45pm: hey, do you know what happened to Mark? I haven't heard from him.

Jack,11:15pm: (Y/N), are you there? I'm getting rlly scared now, Mark isn't replying mine or Felix's messages or calls.

Jack,11:16pm: you think he's okay?

And after that, he's been offline for the rest of the night, stretching all the way to now. I think for a bit, and decide to reply to Jack.

Me, 9:15am: I haven't seen or heard from him after the conversation I had with him about the transport regarding Pax.

I wait for a few minutes, going about my morning routine when my phone buzzes with a reply from Jack. I rush over to my desk and pick up my phone, checking the message.

Jack, 9:21am: oh... Okay. I just hope nothing happened to him.

Me, 9:23am: me too.

Me, 9:23am: but what happened yesterday when you suddenly hung up on me??

Jack, 9:25am: oh, that. I dropped my phone and the battery fell out, so I couldn't call you back, and when I did, you were asleep, and that's when I was reminded about Mark. Sorry about that.

Me, 9:25am: it's okay, really! I just hope Mark is fine, does he usually sleep in?

Jack, 9:26am: no, and that's the weird thing. HE DOESN'T SLEEP IN. He always wakes up the earliest out of the three of us to record videos and stuff.

Me, 9:26am: well, that's weird... OH WAIT. OMFG WAIT FOR JUST A MIN

Me, 9:28am: HELP.

Me, 9:28am: ^^ that was Mark, I got a message from him yesterday and I don't know what it means. Does he just need my help with something normal, or is it serious? I can't tell between the two.

Jack, 9:29am: shit, he's probably in trouble...

Me, 9:30am: oh, fuck. I just realized something REALLY bad.

Jack, 9:30am: what is it???

Me, 9:31am: it's Anti. I left him alive, and he probably escaped. That would explain why he was missing when you went back to the hotel.

Jack, 9:31am: well fuck me in the arsehole. We're fucked if Anti found Mark and hurt him.

Jack, 9:32am: Well, more like Mark is fucked, but still... We need to find him.

Me, 9:32am: that's a good idea. Actually, Jack, since you've only been to a few places here in (Y/C), being here for the sole purpose of PAX, can you think of the place you like the VERY most here?

Me, 9:33am: it would help us to find Anti easier since he's been to these places too, and it would hold a special place in his heart, despite how dark it is, because he's a part of you.

Jack, 9:33am: okay, tell me if you get anything on Mark, RLLY hope he's okay.

Me, 9:33am: me too.

I turn my phone off, carding my hand through my hair, a habit that I picked up when I'm nervous. Only one thought is is flashing in bold on my mind.

_**We need to find Mark.** _


End file.
